Games
by Claire Lafleur
Summary: Companion piece to Your Eyes documenting that random girl at Hogwarts who is completely in love  and often in hate  with George Weasley and the crap this love causes her to trudge through.
1. Your Eyes

**This is a story about George and some random girl at Hogwarts. If you have thing for George, pretend it's you that he is staring at.**

SO, this is a companion piece to Your Eyes.

The OC in this story doesn't really have a personality, which is kind of the point. She is supposed to be relatable.

I wrote this story to cope.

I focused on emotions when I wrote this. Not on characters or places or plot. I believe that it is well done, especially considering my age and lack of knowhow when it comes to writing.

I sincerely hope you enjoy this.

Please, read on.


	2. Games

George walked me to our first class after lunch, like he did every day. Like he had done since our third year, somehow we always had the same classes in the afternoon.

He sat on the desk next to me, waiting for class to start, and stared at me again with his burning eyes. I stared back. I knew it would make me hurt even more next class when he looked at somebody else the same way, but I didn't care right now. He playfully nudged my foot. I stopped staring at him and looked at the floor. I knew I had to try to ignore him if I wanted to finish the day without crying in the bathroom. He nudged me again when he got no response. I wanted to respond even though it was just a game for him. Just like joking with your best friend, exactly like that because we were friends and we would never be any more than that. He nudged me again. I looked up, he was grinning at my resistance, at my challenge. His smile made me feel like I was melting, I had to look down at myself to make sure I was still solid. Before I could look up again, class started. George sat in his seat and focused on the teacher.

We usually walked to our next class together, but after class he got up without speaking to me. I called out his name, but he didn't turn.

"Ugg," I groaned, "should've seen this coming." Whenever I refused to go along with George's games he would ignore me.

Once, when I asked him why he felt this was necessary he told me, with a smirk, "I've been told you should always treat others the way you want to be treated. So, since you ignore me all the time I thought you'd want me to ignore you too." This was another one of his jokes. One he only used on me.

He completely ignored me for the rest of the day. Well, almost. He did notice me in the hall, but every time he saw me he would look away and throw his arm around the nearest girl. This was yet another one of his games; he was trying to make me jealous.

*

The next day, he continued to ignore me.

At lunch, Katie and I sat in our usual spot at the Gryffindor table (Katie, Leanne, and I sat next to each other; George, Fred, and Lee Jordan sat across from us and occasionally Oliver Wood sat in between lee and Fred) . When we did sat down, I noticed that the seat across from me, George's seat, was empty. He was exactly 16 people away, in the middle of a group off 5th year girls. I turned toward Fred, who was sitting on the left of George's empty seat, and positioned my body so that my back was facing George.

"You know what's wrong with George?" asked Fred, glancing over at his twin brother with a puzzled expression on his face.

"He's mad at her again," said Katie.

"Oh," said Fred, Lee, and Leanne, all understanding immediately. Lee smiled apologetically at me and said, "You know he's not actually mad at you?"

"Yes, I know."

"You should've known better," said Katie, putting chips on her plate. "After all, this has happened before."

"Yes, I know!" I said once again.

I glared up at George while Katie told Lee about an essay McGonagall had assigned her class.

George looked up at me and smiled. Then he remembered he was supposed to be mad at me and he frowned.


	3. Slip

The next week continued the same way, George ignored me and I tried, in vain, to hide the hole his absence created in me. I felt it get bigger each time I saw him walking another girl to class with his arm around her, the way it should be around me.

After dinner I was sitting in the common room with Katie and Leanne. They were sitting on a couch, talking and giggling about something unimportant, while I sat on the floor next to their feet with my legs stretched out in front of me. George walked by us towards Fred and Lee. I looked up hopefully, trying to make eye contact with him, but he kept walking without looking down. Because he was so determined to avoid looking at me, he didn't notice my legs spread out on the carpet and, as he walked by me, he tripped over them.

"Sorry," I said quickly, as he regained his balance and then continued making his way over to his friends. I blinked, surprised, after him. It was so unlike Georg to accidently run into _anybody_, especially me, without apologizing. As I thought about this, I realized that I was acting extremely stuck-up, but that just made me feel worse. I bit my lip as my vision blurred and tears threatened to spill over. I looked down and began to chew on my thumbnail.

"Stop it!" said Katie, eyeing me cautiously, "you're going to hurt yourself." She was right, when I began to chew on my fingernails it only took a couple of seconds before they became a bloody mess. Annoyed, I pulled my sweatshirt sleeve over my hand and began to chew on that instead. She chuckled.

I looked over at George again and felt an indescribable pain in my throat. As I watched him joke with his brother it spread down my throat and into my chest, making it extremely hard for me to breathe correctly.

*

Katie and I walked down the stairs in silence. When we got to the ground floor we walked towards the doors to stand in line with the rest of the students waiting to go to Hogsmead. Leanne joined Katie and me, and the lined started to inch forward.

We finally made it outside and began the winding path down to the village. Katie decided I needed some 'livening up' so, we went in to Zonko's joke shop. We looked at the various things on display and by the time we were ready to leave the shop we were all talking and laughing loudly. I didn't realize it had started snowing until I stepped out of the shop and slipped on half an inch of icy slush. I gasped as I bounced down the steps leading up to the joke shop door. When I finally came to a stop at the bottom off the stairs I looked up to see Leanne and Katie staring at me. I blushed and looked down at myself to survey the damage. I felt I little bruised but other than that I was fine.

"You look like you could use a hand," I heard a familiar voice say behind me. Before I could turn around to give the speaker an icy glare, George had scooped me up and was holding like a baby. I looked up at him planning to shout at him for his recent ass-like behavior, but my words disappeared when I looked into his eyes. He was doing that burning thing with his beautiful green-brown eyes, it was so unfair. I was speechless.

He leaned down close to me and whispered, "You're really wet."

"What?" I sighed, coming back to earth.

"You're soaking," he repeated.

I finally registered what he was trying to tell me. "Oh," I mumbled looking down at my clothes. He was right, I was soaked.

"Come on lets go get you into something dry," he said putting me down and smirking.

I looked over at Katie, who was standing with Fred, Leanne, and Lee. She took in my expression and nodded.

"Come on guys," she said to Fred, Lee, and Leanne, "let's go get something to drink." And with that they turned and walked towards the Three Broomsticks.

I turned to look at George; he was staring at me for the first time in a whole week. I knew I should have been mad, but I wasn't. I was really, really happy.

"Do you want me to carry you up to the Gryffindor tower?" He asked me playfully.

"No, I can walk," I said.

When we were half way to the castle I started shaking. He looked at me, trying to figure out what was wrong. I smiled weakly and said, "I'm cold, that's all."

He smiled playfully again and put his arm around me. "Is this better?" He asked smirking.

"Yes," I admitted, ashamed.

"Its okay babe, you don't have to be embarrassed."

I looked up at him shocked. "What did you say?"

"I said, you don't have to be embarrassed," he told me, smiling innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said. It wasn't like it mattered, it had just surprised me. He used to call me 'babe' all the time… when we were fourteen. It had kind of died away after a while. The only reason it had surprised me so much when he called me babe, was because the word brought up a whole bunch of old memories from our third, fourth, and fifth years at Hogwarts. I blushed as I remembered one summer week I had spent at the Weasley's. Fred and George had used some spell they found to make water spout out of an old gnome statue, like a very odd sprinkler. We had spent several hours dancing through the water together. When we were done George brought me to this old park in the woods, we went back to that park every day for the rest of that week. We would just lie in the grass next to each other and talk. Sometimes he would playfully reach over and grab my hand and hold it until Mrs. Weasly sent his little sister to find us and tell us dinner was ready. I giggled as I remembered onetime when we didn't notice her because we both had our eyes closed and she saw us holding hands.

"What are thinking about?" He asked me, bringing me back to the present. I just shook my head. Then I realized we were standing in the common room. I blinked, wow that was fast.

"Come on, please tell me."

"Okay fine! But let me change first."

"I'll be waiting," he said playfully.

I sprinted up stairs to my room, threw on some dry clothes, and bounded back down the stairs. George was still standing in the same spot. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So, will you tell me now?" he asked, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a couch by the fire.

Once we were sitting down I told him that I was thinking about that summer week. When I was done he grinned at me again and took my hand. His big warm hand around mine made me blush and look down. I felt the warmth from his hand spread up my arm and fill me up. I looked back up at him and I was lost in his eyes. I don't know how long I sat there staring into his eyes it could have been anywhere from two seconds to two days. I felt so comfortable holding his hand and staring into his eyes. Our hands fit together so well. They were like two puzzle pieces, a perfect match. I sighed, content.

"Just like old times," he whispered.

The portrait banged open and he pulled me closer to him so my head was on his chest. Part of me knew how this would look to everyone coming back from Hogsmead, but the bigger part of me was more focused on the feeling of my head on his chest and his heart beat, vibrating softly through me. I smiled.

"Well, look what we have here!" said Fred and Lee at the same time. I sat up quickly, mumbled something about an essay for Professor McGonagall and ran up stairs to my room. When I got up there I laid down on my bed, shut my eyes, and dreamed of George Weasley.

**What do you think?**


	4. Disappointment

Apparition lessons were starting soon and I had a bad feeling about it. I don't have any idea why I felt this way but I did. Sadly there really wasn't anything I could actually do about it so…

I woke up early, which was kind of unusual. Well, actually it was shocking. It was way too early to get up, even if I wanted to go down to the great hall by myself, so I rolled on to my back and replayed my dream in my head over and over until it was actually time to wake up.

I hopped out of bed and got ready. Soon Katie, Leanne, and I were walking down to breakfast. After we had our plates piled high we started to discuss the pros and cons of apparition. Yes I know we are so interesting.

I was about to say something very impressive about the concept of apparating, but then George walked into the great hall and any intellectual insight I had left me like _that_. I was drowning in his beautiful eyes. He looked at me and smiled. I was so glad that he had decided to acknowledge my existence again. I'm always in a better mood when actually pays attention to me.

I pondered this as he, his brother, his brother, and their friend sat down across from us. I felt something hit my foot. I looked up at George with bewilderment on my face.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, my cheeks turning scarlet.

"What are talking about?" he asked in a light, casual tone.

I rolled my eyes at him and mentally kicked myself. What was my freaking problem; for once couldn't I just go along with it. Well, at least things were back to normal now.

*

"Well that was disappointing, I muttered as Katie and I walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"Yep."

The first apparition test was very disappointing. Absolutely nothing happened. I missed half of the beginning instructions because George was distracting me. I think it was on purpose, but I'm not sure.

And the rest of month passed this way: boring classes, uneventful apparition lessons, and George. If I'm being honest all the apparition lessons were only uneventful for me. For some reason I couldn't apparate. It was starting to drive me crazy! Everyone else had managed to do it at least once.

And so, as I'm sure you've already noticed, that 'good mood' of mine( that I had because George had finally decided to grace me with his presence) was gone due to my inability to vanish and reappear.


	5. Words

I stared dejectedly into my bowl of corn flakes.

"You'll be fine," said Katie trying to cheer me up.

"No I won't!" I yelled at her, "today is the last practice and I'm the only one who hasn't apperated.

She struggled for something to say but was saved when the rest of our group joined us for breakfast.

Students talked and laughed on the lawn as they waited for class to begin. I was standing with my arms crossed, praying silently that I might finally apperate.

*

Class was almost over and guess who hadn't apperated yet? Me that's who!

The little instructor waddled up to me as I contemplated the hoop I was supposed to be appearing in.

"I think it might help you if you tried side along apparition. But I'm not going to do you all the work; I am just going to guide you."

I blinked stunned. "Umm, okay," I managed to choke out. The instructor held out her arm and I gripped it tightly.

"Now remember to focus on the hoop, don't think of anything else."

The field became a blur as we shot out of it into a world of moving images and colors. Before I could register where we were, I heard a POP and we were in the field again.

My body temperature increased as I looked around and realized that more than half the class was staring at me.

I looked at the ground as the instructor clapped her Hands together, "Okay! Good practice everybody. Remember testing next weekend for those who have turned 17!"

Before I could leave she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I want you to try by yourself, just once before you leave."

I nodded.

"Remember, focus!"

*

I was running to the Gryffindor common room. I had finally done it! I had finally Apperated.

I turned a corner and slowed down. There was Hanna Abbot walking with some friends towards the Hufflepuff common room. I didn't know her very well but she was in my year. She was probably still walking back from the apparition lesson.

"It's pathetic! I heard her whisper-shout, "some people will do anything for attention!!"

I stopped walking.

"I'm sure she could apperate on her own if she would just stop staring at George Weasly," she continued.

"It's not just her, he stares at her to," her friend mumbled.

"Maybe," said Hanna, "but, I bet he would stop if she quit stuffing her bra."

Her friends snickered and they continued down the hall way.

I stood in the hall, frozen for what seemed like a few seconds, but must have been at least an hour because before I knew it Katie and Leanne found me and told me it was lunch time.

"You guys go. I'm not Hungary," I whispered, afraid my voice would crack.

"Go on Leanne, if we're not there then just get us something okay?"

Once Leanne had disappeared down the hall, Katie put her arm around me and steered me outside. Once we were sitting down by the lake I told Katie everything Hanna had said. I don't know why but half way through recounting the story I burst into tears. I don't know why it bothered me so much. It's not like anything she had said was true. Well, I did stare at George. I also wasn't sure what would compel her to say something like that about me, it's not like I ever talked to her or did anything to her.

I sat there with Katie and cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and like a good friend she patted my back and allowed me to soak her shirt.

When I was finally done, I looked around and saw a figure walking towards us from the castle.

**I thought this chapter might be to middle school-ish, but this was my original idea and I thought that I should stick to it. **


	6. Comfort

"Where's …"

"How should I know?" Leanne snapped at George before he could finish his sentence. She took in a deep breath and stabbed a lima bean moodily. Then, realizing that she was being rude she sighed and looked up at George.

"They went outside. She looked really upset about something…" Leanne looked at George suspiciously.

"Hey! I'm innocent until proven guilty," he said with a laugh that didn't reach his eyes. Before anything else could be said, George's wizard robes were disappearing behind the door to the great hall.

*

The figure's outline grew and grew until it wasn't just an outline and actual physical features started to appear. I wouldn't have known who it was if it hadn't been for the hair. His bright, red hair. I sat up a little straighter but then I realized how horrible I probably looked. I quickly pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in my arms. I heard George's footsteps as he got closer.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

I was trying to say "Yea, I'm fine just tired."

Because I refused to look up it just sounded like a groan. I heard him sit down on the ground next to Katie.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence Katie stood up saying, "Well, I'm starved!"

Once she had disappeared inside the castle George moved closer to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing," I murmured through my arms.

"Come on babe," he said, "Smile at me?"

I chuckled at my old nickname and glanced up at him, smiling halfheartedly.

"I thought I said smile."

I leaned over and tried to elbow him.

Before I could inflict any bodily pain he put his arms around me and said, "Gees! I love you to."

He sighed and released me, "Are you going to tell me why you missed a perfectly good dinner?"

I shook my head and smiled with a little more gusto.

He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed me again; pulling me closer to him so I could lean against his chest. My pulse jumped to a record speed as I leaned against him, his body heat warming me and protecting me from the cool air. I sighed in contentment.

"Meow"

We both looked up, "Crap."

Mrs. Norris was staring at us with her annoyingly intelligent cat eyes.

We stood up and ran back to the common room together.

**I just want to say that I know Hanna Abbot's character in the J.K.R series is not in Fred and George's year and that she is a precious person. I used her name for this character because I didn't want to use any quiditch player's names and I am too lazy to look up or make up any other possible names.**


End file.
